tyrantunleashedfandomcom-20200214-history
Missions
There are 130 missions in the main storyline. To win, you must reduce the enemy commander's health to 0 before turn 50. If you cannot, or the health of your commander falls to 0 or below, you lose. Basics Starting a mission requires some amount of Energy ( ) specified for each mission. Energy regenerates at a rate of one per minute. Beating a mission will unlock the next mission in the chain. The player will also receive some Gold ( ). The first time a mission is beat it will also reward a card. You can replay missions, but they get harder: enemy cards are upgraded depending on "Level", which goes up as you beat the mission repeatedly. At what level you beat the mission is shown in the mission information screen. You face a mission at its initial difficulty, "Level 1", until your 1st victory over it. After the 9th victory, missions are at "Level 10", where all enemy cards are at their max level. Each mission has 3 stars ( ). The first star is unlocked the first time a mission is beat. The second star is unlocked when the mission is beat five times and awards 100 gold. The third star is unlocked when the mission is beat ten times and awards 200 gold. There are also side missions ( ), which are unlocked after finishing specific missions, but do not advance the main campaign. Side missions are unlocked after Mission 41, and side bosses are unlocked after Mission 94 or Mission 106. Tips * The difficulty of missions differ from 1st time you beat them to 10th time. By the 10th time, all cards are fully upgraded. Therefore, if you want to earn gold by replaying, you should avoid missions which contain a powerful Epic or Legendary card until your deck is strong enough to face them. Storyline Typhon Vex, leader of the Raiders, has attacked The Spire, headquarters of the Imperials. Commander Halcyon leads his armies against the Raider commander. Soon Halcyon discovers that the attack was a distraction and that Typhon has a darker motive in mind. Mission List (GpE: Gold per Energy, Gold gain divided by Energy required) '1) ASHROCK' Headquarters of the Imperials on Acheron. Rogue Element Unlocked after Mission 41 Jotun Revitalized Unlocked after Mission 94. Released on February 27, 2014. Excelsitus Mutant Unlocked after Mission 106. Released on October 29, 2014. Ashrock Side Missions Unlocked after Mission 130. Released Date: Ultimate Uruk (28 Jun 2016); Continuum Shift (26 Aug 2016). '2) SWAMP LANDS' A dense and dangerous swamp full of hungry Bloodthirsty. Vigil Unlocked after Mission 41 Serapherus Mutant Unlocked after Mission 106. Released on October 29, 2014. Balefire Bolstered Unlocked after Mission 106. Released on December 23, 2014. Swamplands Side Missions Unlocked after Mission 130. Release Date: The Gateway Anomaly (13 Jan 2016); Annihilatron Activated (19 Sep 2016); Alpha Anicetus (23 March 2017). '3) WASTELAND' The ruins of Asphodel and the site of a Nexus. Array Unlocked after Mission 41 Cyberius Recharged Unlocked after Mission 94. Released on February 20, 2014. Tyr Cannon Mutant Unlocked after Mission 106. Released on August 15, 2014. Wasteland Side Missions Unlocked after Mission 130. Release Date: Malaphir's Malevolence (12 May 2016); Nexus Arachis Returns (2 Aug 2016); Primal Precursor (23 May 2017). '4) KOR' Prison continent and home of the Raiders. Halcyon Enraged Unlocked after Mission 94. Released on February 27, 2014. GDR Rebooted Unlocked after Mission 106. Released on March 29, 2014. Protomech Mutant Unlocked after Mission 106. Released on October 29, 2014. Vitriol Vile Unlocked after Mission 106. Released on December 23, 2014. Mammon Mania Unlocked after Mission 106. Released on December 23, 2014. Kor Side Missions Unlocked after Mission 130. Release Date: Mighty Mephistopheles (28 Jul 2015); Pandemonium Mutant (13 Oct 2016) '5) BLIGHTLANDS' A land pocketed by caves. Here the Nexus sits. Excelsitus Emerged Unlocked after Mission 94. Released on February 27, 2014. Fissure Ferocious Unlocked after Mission 106. Released on December 23, 2014. Blightlands Side Missions Unlocked after Mission 130. Release Date: Gialdrea's Ambush & Malort's Malevolence (23 March 2017), Paramount Patriach (9 Dec 2015). '6) RAZOGOTH'S GRAVE' Blight-infested homeland of the Bloodthirsty. Released on September 18, 2013. Razogoth Mutant Unlocked after Mission 106. Released on May 29, 2014. Razogoth's Grave Side Missions Unlocked after Mission 130. Release Date: Fierce Fury (20 Oct 2015); Dracorex's Deception (1 Dec 2016) = '7) TARTARUS CORE' Central breeding pits of the blight-infested homeland of the Bloodthirsty. Barracus Lost Unlocked after ? Gore Typhon Enraged Unlocked after Mission 94. Released on January 23, 2014. Miasma Mutant Unlocked after Mission 106. Released on October 29, 2014. Tartarus Core Side Missions Unlocked after Mission 130. Release Date: 3 Feb 2016. = '8) ARCTIS ' Released on April 10, 2014. Barracus Found Unlocked after ? Albatross Mutant Unlocked after Mission 106. Released on October 29, 2014. Pantheon Powered Unlocked after Mission 106. Released on December 23, 2014. Arctis Side Missions Unlocked after Mission 130. Release Date: Emry's Eminence (17 Jun 2016), Arkadio's Altar (28 Dec 2016) = '9) WORLDSHIP ' Released on May 20, 2015. Supremacy Mutant Unlocked after Mission 130. Released on 20 Apr 2016. Worldship Side Missions Unlocked after Mission 130. Release Date: Krellus Charged (1 February 2017); Excellent Excalibur (1 March 2017), Power of Phobos ( ); Arachis Arrival ( ). 10') KOR II ' Released on ?. Forgotten Forsaken Unlocked after Mission 130. Released on ?. Iron Mutant Unlocked after Mission 130. Released on 3 Nov 2015. Steel Mutant Unlocked after completing Iron Mutant. Released on ?. Dauntless Deimos Unlocked after Mission 130. Released on 1 March 2017. = 11') ALPHA ISLAND' Released on 8 Aug 2017. = Event Missions See the Event page for individual events.